custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The only appearance of 2004 Season 9/@comment-68.174.136.60-20171005021953
http://fandom.wikia.com/Games Movies TV Wikis My Account *SIGN IN *Don't have an account?REGISTER START A WIKI http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/HomeBarney Wiki2,562PAGESADD NEW PAGE*SEASONS *CHARACTERS *MERCHANDISE *TOP CONTENT *EXPLORE in:Timeline=2005= EDIT SHARE---- Contents http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/2005# show Major Events *March 1: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go_to_the_Farm Let's Go to the Farm] is released to stores. *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?] was filmed. *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Top_20_Countdown Barney's Top 20 Countdown] was filmed. *May 3: Just Imagine is released to stores. *May 13: Season 9 finale on PBS. Also, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" is the last episode whereConnecticut Public Television funded the Barney & Friends Television series. *July 5: Everyone Is Special is released to stores. *July 8: Production for [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Make_Music Let's Make Music] begin. *July 28: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise Barney's Big Surprise] performs in Asia. *August 23: The soundtrack, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Make-Believe_(album) The Land of Make-Believe] is released to stores. *August 30: The home video, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Make-Believe_(Video) The Land of Make-Believe] is released to stores. *September 26: Sprout was launched on television. Also, that channel adds some Season 4-8 episodes. *November 24: The final time the Barney balloon is featured at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 11: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Musical_Castle Barney's Musical Castle] performs at Downtown East in Asia. *December 13: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?] is released to stores. It is the final video with new content to be released on VHS. It is also the first time in which Karen Barnes served as executive producer. *December 27: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Be_My_Valentine,_Love_Barney Be My Valentine, Love Barney] is released on DVD. *Unknown: Season 10 begins in production. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 9 (2005) http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Coming_On_StrongComing On Stronghttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Play_Games!Let's Play Games!http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/You_Can_Count_on_Me!_(episode)You Can Count on Me!http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Wonderful_World_of_Colors_and_ShapesA Wonderful World of Colors and Shapeshttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Easy_as_ABCEasy as ABChttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Look_What_I_Can_Do!Look What I Can Do!http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Making_a_Move!Making a Move!http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Home,_Safe_HomeHome, Safe Homehttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/On_the_Road_AgainOn the Road Againhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/My_Friends,_The_Doctor_and_the_DentistMy Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Add a photo to this gallery New Barney & Friends Songs http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/What_an_AdventureWhat an Adventurehttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Clip,_Clop_Riding_on_a_PonyClip, Clop Riding on a Ponyhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/When_I%27m_Old_Enough_to_Join_the_TeamWhen I'm Old Enough to Join the Teamhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_T_GameThe T Gamehttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Riding_in_a_Race_CarRiding in a Race Carhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Not-So-Magical_MagicianThe Not-So-Magical Magicianhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Time_to_CelebrateIt's Time to Celebrate Add a photo to this gallery Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Randy Dalton *Jocelyn Stevenson *Karen Barnes Editors *Julie Dunn *Tolbert Pitman *Vickie Sterling *Laura Cargile (also Offline Editor) *McKee Smith *Tim Werner (also Online Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jim Rowley *Steven Feldman *Brian Mack (Associate Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Heather Heinz (Casting Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *David Peak (Technical Director) *Joe Gerardi (Technical Director) *Shelley Aubrey (Performance Director) *Christine Lanning (Performance Director) *Lora Wallace (Performance Director) *Jenni Peavy (Performance Director) *David Voss (Performance Director) *Joe Philips (Musical Director) Writers *Stephen White *Jeanne Simpson *Michael Anthony Steele *Cheryl Ammeter *Edward L. Rose *Perri Verdino-Gates Producers *Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) *Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) *Julie Hutchings *Charlotte Spivey (Consulting Producer) Presidents *Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Designers *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) *Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) *Scott Osborne (Set Designer) *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Managers *Andy Patterson (Stage Manager) *Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) *Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) *Jackie Manness, Jr. (Location Manager) *Howie Rogers (Technical Manager) *Shauni Mast (Character Shop Manager) *Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) *Debbie Cottle (Manager of Global Production Accounting) *Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) Supervisors *Marten Piccinini (Production Supervisor) *Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) *Dee Chappell (Script Supervisor) *Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) *Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) *Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) *Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) *Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) *Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) *Sabrina Bunnell *Barbara Wood (Character Shop First Hand) *Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) *